Delilah Rider: The Novel
by bestgurlz4ever
Summary: OK guys. This isn't a story about High School Musical, I mean, it doesn't have the charcters, it has some others I made up. This is a story about a girl named Delilah and her life. I think it's good so please read and comment!
1. It's All Me

**Chapter 1 – The New Girl****, Monday January 9th**

**Delilah**

"Well this is even worse than I expected! Jesus mother fucking Christ!"

"Delilah, don't swear, this is San Francisco, not New York"

"I'm going to start crying now. I miss New York…The Big Apple. Why did you mention it?"

"Sorry. But shut up and let's get in the school already"

"Yeah and you're one to talk about that non-swearing thing…"

Danae rolled her eyes as I walked along muttering. For once, there was complete silence between us. You see, me and Danae are best friends forever, no other way to put it. But a few months ago, Mom and Dad had a random idea that we should move to San Fran. Well not really that random, as they've always hated New York and Mom comes from San Fran anyway. At least Grandma is here. I guess every cloud has silver lining. Just as it has crap lining…

I miss my friends so much! I was together with some of them from when I was just a little stupid baby. But does that matter to my parents? NO! They said I can find other friends to replace Satine, Christine and Rhiannon. But all of them pale to insignificance in front of my gorgeous boyfriend, Kurt. But by now I bet Satine has her claws in him. I mean, I have been gone about a week and she's a quick worker. She's always wanted him. From the first day of Year Seven, when he stepped into our classroom and also into every girl's heart, she wanted him. But it was me he stared at and later me he asked out and kissed and all the rest. Satine and I are both beautiful but in very different ways. She's Irish, with flowing curly red hair, sharp green eyes, very pale skin and a small fragile body while I'm half English, half American, tall with a curvy athletic looking body, dirty blonde hair (which is dyed, even though I never admit it. I will tell you my natural color one day, just not bothered too right now) and brown eyes.

Danae stopped my flow of thought as she put a beautifully manicured hand on my shoulder.

"OK, here's your classroom. Oh and," she bent a little to my level so she could see my face. "You're never going to get away with that uniform"

I stuck my finger up at her and opened the door which had a big ugly white label saying 'Year 10I' and I stepped into my new classroom, taking a deep breath as I went.

As I went in, all of the guys mouths dropped open and so did some of the girls. I did a quick scan and checked them out. Some guys were pretty good looking!

"Children, this is our new classmate, Delilah Rivers. She's just moved her from New York City so be very welcome to her as I'm expecting she's feeling very sad and lonely, so far away from home!" I rolled my eyes. I knew that me and Mrs. Irwin were not going to get along very well.

"Well Delilah were should I put you? There's a seat here next to Katie and one there next to William or you could…" she said, her hawk eyes moving swiftly across the classroom.

"It's OK," I interrupted her, "I'll sit here." And I sat down carefully next to the guy who was called William. I smiled at him and I saw him gulp. I grinned as I saw the boy next to him flash me a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Jack and I know that me and you are going to get along famously!" I laughed. Talk about corny, but he was so desperate for my attention, I just had to give it to him. He was pretty cute as well. Short spiky black hair and flashing green eyes.

"Hello Jack. Yes I'm sure that we are, no?" I licked my lips and I think I nearly gave the boys an orgasm in their seats.

"Delilah! Don't talk during class!" As her angry eyes flashed past me, they paused on my uniform, "That uniform isn't acceptable. I won't see you with that tomorrow. Thank you!" She snapped and I rolled my eyes, muttering all the worst swear words I could think of. My uniform was a bit different from theirs. We were supposed to wear white or black shirts, white or black trousers/skirts and white, brown, blue or black shoes. My black polo was tight and all my top buttons were undone and my white jeans were also pretty tight. My black high heels were stilettos and completely off regulation! Aaah, the good life, no?

School was same old, same old. The work was about the same difficulty as my old one. I'm pretty smart, even though I don't look it. You know I have a date already? Yes I'm fast as the Love Game. Jack asked me out at the end of the day. He said he wanted to get to know me better. Meaning, he wanted to know the inside of my mouth better. I just said yes, I mean, I amen't super eager for it, and I am feeling a little guilty about Kurt. Oh, I'll just check how he is with Christine tonight. I miss him.

"Hey baby, how's my Deli? We're missing you so much! School just wasn't the same. We have to arrange about you coming in Easter. But I might be away for a few days as my parents want me to go to London for some reason. You can maybe come with me. It'll be great. Oh and guess what teacher we have this term, it's Mrs. Arrington! She's awful isn't she? Oh who will I have in the near future to do my make up? I guess I'll live… And yeah, everyone is great. It was so funny today, Rhiannon was like…" I rolled my eyes. This is so typical Christine. She NEVER shuts up. Seriously.

"Chrissie! Calm down. It all sound very interesting but how's Satine? What about Kurt?" For the first time in her life, Christine was stuck for words.

"Well um, sorry to tell you honey, but they kind of got it on. See after you left, Kurt was actually depressed and Satine went over to cheer him up and you see…"

I saw. I blinked back my tears. Suddenly, I heard my cell ringing and I saw Kurt's number on the screen. I took a deep breath and picked up.

"Delilah! Oh my god, I tried to reach your land phone, but it said you were busy! Were you talking to Satine?"

"Kurt. Save your words. I talked to Christine," I heard Kurt gulp, "She told me everything. How could you? Fucking bastard. I've not even been gone just about a week!"

"I don't know! Please forgive me! All couples go through tough times, it didn't mean anything!"

"Kurt, I thought I told you. The only thing I won't ever forgive is infidelity. Sorry but this is it. Have a nice life and say hello to Satine for me, will you?" Then I hung up and broke down. I hate my life, I managed to think, in between screaming in my head.

**Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare?, Friday January 20****th**

**Delilah**

Autumn's party was in full swing. Autumn is this girl in my class. She's been very friendly to me but I have a feeling she's like this all the time. She's very cute with long, poker straight brown hair and big green cat eyes. Seems like everyone over here has green eyes. She's extremely thin though, and I find it kind of weird. Oh well. It's not the poor girls fault, is it now?

Anyway, you want to know what's going on between me and Jack? We've been on 5 dates since he first asked me out. So basically, we've been going out for 11 days. I like him, but I'm pretty sure he's just doing it to get into my pants, so I've held off this long. I amen't really sure how to play the game, as I've just been with Kurt all these years and look how that turned out! I still get tears in my eyes when I think of him, but I'm just spending a lot of time with Jack now, so I can forget him easier.

Our first date, was great as I told him about me and he told me about him. We didn't kiss. I mean, he tried, but I turned my head so he got my cheek. I gave him my number and he texted me for another date. I just ignored him and he called me and so I agreed for the day after the next. We kissed then and yeah, you see. On the fifth date, he did a bit of feeling up and so did I. He has a nice chest, though, so yum!

Well, anyway, we were partying and suddenly Jack came crashing onto me and whispered in my ear, "Back to my place after the party?" He was a little tipsy but I grinned my sexy grin and pulled him close, whispering back , "Yes, I'll be there". We then danced and then I danced with some more guys and some girls. I have to say, there are nice girls here, and I can see myself becoming their friends. So far, Autumn is pretty close to me and so is Chelsea. I have a feeling Chelsea's best friend Hadley doesn't like me much. I wonder why. She can't be jealous of me and Jack, as she has her own boyfriend, Greg. He's a nice guy and all, but so not my type so she needn't be afraid of me stealing him. Chelsea is very nice though, and she is a little wild like me. She's also pretty gorgeous. Her hair is red and pretty straight. It's dyed though. She didn't tell me, but I know, as my own hair is dyed, I recognize dyed hair easily. She also has big blue eyes, which are dark blue, not light blue and so look much deeper than Hadley's, which look like satellites. Not the best ever, no?

Anyway, me and Chelsea organized a truth or dare, with some really extreme stuff! Me and Jack were dared to pass gum from my mouth to his. That was an OK dare, but funny as we kept laughing and he once bit my tongue instead of the gum. Also, Autumn shouted, "I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE" out of the window and all the street heard her. We had some of the best laughs ever!

Later, I went to the bedroom to get my coat and leave when my cell phone beeped. I opened the text and it was from Kurt saying " Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart… xxx". I started sobbing and buried myself in the pile of coats. I suddenly heard someone coming up. I prayed it was Chelsea or Autumn. It was William.

"Delilah? What are you doing here? Are you crying? Is it Jack?" he seemed so concerned and it broke my heart. He sat on the bed, and I cried even more in his arms. Then all of a sudden, we were kissing. His lips were so soft and gentle, I never wanted to let go, but I should have. I was playing with fire and now it really was a matter of Truth or Dare? He wiped my tears and brought me a tissue. I told him all about Kurt and what he did and William listened intently and kissed me again.

"It's going to be OK, Delilah, I promise," and he kissed me again. Soon, we had both forgotten about Kurt and we were lying on the bed, making out, and as corny as this sounds, it seemed like we had become one, not two. Sorrow and guilt flooded out and passion came in. After a few minutes, he broke away.

"Sorry, but I can't do this to Jack. He's my best mate." And he pulled me close. I now realized that what Christine had said was right. She was a fan of all those corny love lines. 'Love is holding you close and realizing it's not close enough' is one of her favorites and now I know she's right. I'm not saying I love William, I don't. But when I was holding him, I wanted to hold him more until we were truly one.

William kissed me one last time, took his coat and left me in the big bed, now so empty without him.


	2. Keeps Getting Better

**Chapter 3 –****Thinking of You, Saturday January 21****st**

**William**

I rolled over on my bed. What was the time? 1:00 pm. Damn, I should be getting up, but I'm so tired. The party ended at 1:00 am and I spent hours in my bed, trying to figure out what me and Delilah had shared and what she was thinking? Was I just another cute guy she could make out with? Or did she actually have feelings for me? I was very confused. Her lips were so soft and tasted like every taste I love. Her skin was smooth and her fingers were entwined in mine. I'm trying not to think about her, but it's so hard. She's so amazing, and I'm not talking about only her looks, she is sweet and fun and smart as well, unlike most of the bimbos in our school. Like Autumn. She was a good shag, but pretty much just that. Me and Autumn dated a while, a few months before but we both decided we weren't for each other. Thank god she wasn't one of those girls who hates you for ever after you break up. Me and Autumn are pretty good friends now, but I haven't told her about how I feel about Delilah. Autumn is a nice girl, but her mouth is a little big for my liking. Suddenly, I heard music playing. For a few seconds, I didn't know what it was until I remembered it was my phone! I jumped out of bed and ran to my desk. Maybe it was Delilah phoning that she had broken up with Jack? I know it isn't a nice thing to wish for my best mate, but I want Delilah so much! It was Jack.

"Hey mate. How'd it go?" I asked breathlessly. Did I want to know the answer?

"Oh man. I thought I'd get something tonight, but nothing. What is this girl? A She Devil?" Jack was pissed.

"Relax. She just broke up with her boyfriend. She's vulnerable." I felt Jack sighing. Me and Jack are friends, even though we're so different. Jack is a very typical Jack-the-lad. He never stays with one girl long time. I think that his longest relationship was about 3 weeks. World record. All of the girls think that THEY can change him. They never can.

On the other hand, girls think I'm sweet. Not always the good thing. My longest relationship has been 4 months. But the girl, Sadie, left. I was sad, but nothing compared to this, even though I did love Sadie.

Anyway, the long and short of it is that me and Jack are both popular with the girls. So is our friend, Chris, even though he has never ever had a girlfriend and it doesn't look like it's going to change. But I think Chris has done more girls than me and Jack put together. It's pretty sad, actually. Going back to the main subject, Jack didn't get any. Which means that Delilah didn't want to. Is it become of me or her ex boyfriend Kurt? I mean to find out. I got off the phone with Jack and sent Delilah a text, asking if we could meet up, but she didn't answer. I think Jack is right, she really is a She Devil. I had a shower and went out on my bike. San Francisco winters always suck. It never is really cold, but in Canada it's amazing, they have tones of snow. Me and the boys always go and snowboard. I wonder if Delilah snowboards?

Anyway, I decided to go to the park, as it has some really nice places where I like to lie down and think. As I was lazing under the tree, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Delilah. It read: I see you. I was puzzled. What did that mean? I looked around and saw her grinning under another tree. I jumped up and walked over to her.

"Hey. How did you know I was going to be here?" Stupid question. Maybe she just liked this park?

"I stalk you when you're not looking," she grinned and giggled, "No, just joking. I just like coming here. I live real close, so I usually walk here. I didn't know you were here, I just saw you now."

"Hey. You have black circles under your eyes. Why?" Oh my god. Again. Stupid question. What happened to me in her company? My words flowed way too easily. I saw her gulp.

"Sorry, I just spent all night thinking of you. It's complicated. Look, I really like you, but I don't think anything should happen between us yet. It's too soon. Maybe in time?" I didn't want to hear her talk anymore so I just kissed her.

**Chapter 4 – Our Secret, Monday 22****nd**** January**

**Delilah **

I couldn't do it. I felt bad for Jack but I couldn't. I called Danae to come and pick me up at 3 in the morning. I told Jack it was over. I didn't want to be with anyone. Well, not strictly anyone, just not with Jack. Mean of me, I know, but still. What a bitch I am.

I was so glad to run into William. I thanked god that I was one of those girls to dress well for nearly every event. I am pretty vain, I admit. I was wearing some new Juicy Couture grey jogging pants and a black tank with a giant red lip print. My lips looked the same, as I had gotten some new red lip gloss. When we kissed, it was really magical. I can't say it any other way. But we didn't want to get together publicly, so we've just decided to keep it a little quite. I got a bit worried that Jack would hate William because of it, but he said that Jack will get over it soon enough. Still we didn't know each other well, so I invited him over to my house on Sunday.

"Wow, it's really big. Is it only you are your sister?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but we have a big yard, because of our horses. We have three, Blanche, Celia and Hunter. Blanche is mine" I smiled.

"Awesome. I love horses but our yard is way too small to get one!" He said, sighing.

"I can teach you how to ride" I said and then I realized how wrong that sounded and started laughing again.

"Oh I'd LOVE you to teach me how to ride!" and he grabbed me in a body shattering hug and spun me round, laughing.

"Well, well. Who's this?" I heard my mother's voice behind me. Me and my mom have a close relationship, but me and my Grandma have closer and me a Danae, even closer. I smiled. My mom always was nice to my boyfriends so no worries. I made the introductions and I showed William my room and asked his opinion on what clothes I should wear to Katie's party, which is this Saturday. He rolled his eyes and asked me why the hell I was planning it now.

"Will! This is very important to me!" I turned around, pretending to be really sad. He actually fell for it until I jumped up and stuck my tongue out at him. I went to my wardrobe and started throwing things out. Little black dresses, cocktail dresses, leather jackets, jeans, shorts, tank tops, tube tops, tees and more. Will nearly drowned in the pile of clothes. I giggled.

"Sorry. But what do you think? I like this pink dress. But I have no shoes to go with it. Oh yeah, I need to go shopping for shoes, shall we go?"

"It's Sunday, Lila." I giggled again. I always seemed to be in a giggly mood around him. And he called me Lila! A guy calling you a nickname is always a good sign. I've never been called Lila, even though I asked people too. They just called me Deli and my bestie's sometimes called me Dee. Charming, no?

Well the day was great. This morning me and Will shared a secret smile. In the end, I picked a little black dress that had a ballerina looking skirt and some pink pumps and jewelry to go with it. It's going to look great, but as I still need make up me and Chelsea are going shopping tomorrow. Girly time! Chelsea is well on her way to becoming my best friend. I still don't know her very well, but she seems like a great girl. On the other hand, Hadley absolutely hates me and I have no clue why. I think she thinks I am a little but slutty, but then why is she friends with Chelsea? She is as much a slut as I am, but I like that. Makes her interesting and fun! I called Chelsea today as I was bored and I knew that Will was in the gym now. You might think it's a little gay but it's not, as he get's amazing biceps and triceps and all the ceps because of it! Not to mention brilliant washboard abs. He's about my height, I think a little taller, so he looks more man than boy and I love that. He's unlike Kurt in the way because Kurt was a bad boy like I see Jack. But Kurt loved me, I'm sure, so I don't think he cheated. Until Satine. Scheming bitch. But even Will isn't perfect. Today I discovered how he is really impatient and his temper lashes out very sharply. There's still so much I don't know and so much I hope to find out!

I still haven't told anyone about me and Will. We want to keep it low for a while.

"Hey Delilah, how's you?" Chelsea picked up, sounding happy and breezy, like always. That girl is never downhearted. What an optimist.

"Chelsea, hey! OK what are the time's for tomorrow?" We discussed that for a while and then I started wondering who Chelsea liked. She'd never told me, so I just asked her.

"Umm, well I'm not sure I'm comfortable telling you. See, not many people know and…" she said nervously.

"Oh Chelsea, come on! You know you can trust me." I begged. "I won't tell a soul".

"Fine. It's Jack." I gasped. "But know you tell me. What's going on between you and William?" I felt myself going red, even over the phone. But I could trust Chelsea, so I spilled everything.

"Chelsea, please don't tell though. We kind of want to keep it a secret for now." She promised she wouldn't and I believed her.


	3. Perfect Day

**AFTER FIVE MONTHS**

**Chapter 5 – Finally Mine , Saturday 19****th**** June**

**Chelsea**

"Lila! Oh my god, you will never guess what!" I practically shouted down the phone. I heard my best friend Delilah, groan and roll over. Oops! I had completely forgotten it was 3:00 AM!

"Shellie…" I could just as well be talking to a zombie. "What is it now? Is my house burning down? If it isn't, tell me or else I'm hanging up right now…."

"Delilah Natalie Rivers! Are you not going to ask what I did yesterday after school?" I sounded genially shocked. I am a pretty good actress when I want to be.

"Oh fuck yes! Sorry, wait" She sounded very awake now. I heard her muttering to her boyfriend, William. They've been together nearly six months now. World record. Well, five months. Whatever. Everything is pretty much as it always was, but me and Hadley have drifted. Not exactly, drifted, she just hates Delilah. No real reason actually. I've also gotten closer to Autumn. She was always my good friend, but now we're all besties. Our looks haven't really changed, either, except perhaps we've grown up even more and so gotten an ever better sense of style. I always had a kind of dark style. You'll never ever catch me wearing pink and hardly ever anything bright. I don't even like dresses that much, most are too girly. My hair is dark red. It was kind a different kind of red when I met Delilah. She convinced me to switch to this color, which is more natural and much prettier anyway. Delilah has a very mixed style, but it's usually girly. She LOVES dresses and skirts and girly things but she loves the color black as well. Her hair is also a little different. It's blonder now and is more blonde rather than dirty blonde. I only just found out her hair is dyed. It's one of her deepest secrets and only me, Christine (her best friend from New York), Satine (her ex best friend from New York) and her family now. She still sees Christine a lot. She's a nice girl. Autumn is exactly the same as she always has been. Her style is mostly casual and sporty, as she is a sports fanatic.

Anyways, going back to my conversation with Delilah.

"Well, how did your date go?" Delilah asked impatiently. She is very, very impatient. She must get it from her boyfriend.

"Well…. we did. I'm telling you that. It went amazing, really. He's sleeping now and I just HAD to call you!" I practically squealed, but making sure that Jack couldn't hear me.

"Oh my god, Shellie! I am so glad for you, really I am…. Not to burst your bubble, but do you think you are jumping maybe a tad too early?" Delilah says, sounding concerned. Maybe she's right. I shake the feeling off. I'm feeling way too happy now. I told her she was being ridiculous so we dropped it and kept thinking about the happy side. I told her something I had been worrying about, something I'd ask only Delilah.

"Dude… what if I wasn't like, good enough? He's had tones of practice and I haven't really." I'm nervous while asking. I know she won't make fun of me outright but will she secretly pity me? Lila laughed. I waited anxiously. "No baby. Don't worry, I'm sure you were great. I hadn't had much before Will to tell you the truth. I had, just not much." I breathed out, relieved.

"But you didn't do anything with Will till like one month, no?" I say.

"That's cause I wasn't ready after my relationship with Kurt. Anyway, this is just Jack. He's not your soul mate or anything, he's just one another guy you're going to do. It's life honey and it's tough, isn't it? Like, I know Will isn't my soul mate, no matter how lovely he is!" She said confidently. Maybe Delilah doesn't think Will is her soul mate but Will really loves her, but he hasn't told her yet. She hasn't said anything of the sort to me. What if she doesn't love him back? But I think she does, even if she can't admit it to herself. Oh well, I should forget her for now.

I hung up and tiptoed back to my room, so as not to wake Jack. I saw him in my bed and my heart nearly burst out of my chest with joy. Finally!

**Chapter 6 – Truly Madly Deeply, Sunday 20****th**** June**

**Delilah**

Oh god. I think I'm falling in love with him. I've denied it for so long, but in general, I'm open to my feelings and I try and admit them, then understand them. So, yes. I am in love with William. Crap, I just said it. Seems like me and Chelsea are going to become nocturnal. She called me yesterday night, at about 3:00 AM. She told me she had done it with Jack. I have to admit, I think that was really stupid of her. They have been flirting for a few weeks and Jack asked her for a drink after school ended for the summer holidays, on Friday. Basically, she had sex on the first date. Despite my craziness, it is one of my beliefs that you shouldn't do that. Oh well, we'll see how it goes. But Shellie loves Jack. She really does, I can see it and she's told me about a million times as well. He's just playing. Thank god I didn't fall for him.

I look at my clock. 4:37 AM. I roll over, frustrated. I take my Ipod and start listening to some music which is supposed to make me fall asleep, but I can't. I want to see Will. I need to tell him. Now. What if he's awake? He sometimes is. I could just call him and the worst thing that could happen is him waking up and I'm sure that'll be OK. I frequently call him late at night, just not this late. I take a deep breath and start dialing his number, but I chicken out so I just send him a text instead saying: R u awake? I miss u. xxL. I lie down and after a few minutes, my phone vibrates in my palm. I was kind of drifting off, but now I'm fully awake. He sent back: Yea, miss u 2. Meet up at the park in 10? xxW I snort with laughter, trying to keep quiet as I text back. U r crazy! Is nearly 5. I wait impatiently. My phone beeps again. Come on. I'll be there in 10. Up 2 u. He knows I can't resist him. The cute bastard. I pull on my shorts and I stay with my PJ top. I'm not bothered with a bra. Will's seen me in a worst state than this.

I sneak out of the back door, taking my cell with me, just in case. I'm running so it takes not even 2 minutes. He's already there, sitting under the tree we sat under the second time we kissed. He takes me in his arms and I happily think to myself how I've grown. Before I met Will, I thought the best place ever was Beverly Hills. Now I know that Will's arms are the best place to be. I don't even have to think about my answer. I'm glad Will isn't one of those guys who thinks sex is everything and kisses and hugs are just stupid. If I'm sad or anything, he hugs me and instantly I feel better. He knows if I'm in the mood or not. That's one of the many things I love about him. We quietly cuddle under the stars. The silence between me and Will is never awkward, only comfortable. I do love him. I do. I'm about to say it when he gives me the shock of my life. He say's it first.

"Lila. I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for the past month, just I couldn't find the opportune moment. I love you. So much. You're everything. I won't go all corny and tell you I can't live without you. I can live without you, I can. I just don't want to. So please don't leave me, baby. If you feel all pressured into this, just tell me and I'll back off and we can go back to normal and…" I silenced him with my lips. I suddenly found tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I love you too," I managed to choke out. "I love you so much. I think I started loving you from the time we first kissed on that bed in the pile of coats" I smiled weakly and then hugged him again. I was finally home.


	4. Summer Love

**Chapter 7 – Summer Reunions, Wednesday 24****th**** June**

**Delilah**

I'm on the plane, going to New York for one week, Washington for two days, Kos for five days and then Hawaii for a week. I'll miss Will very, very much but I can't deny how excited I am! I'm going with Christine and Rhiannon is joining us in New York, of course. I don't want to see Satine, but I guess I'll have too, as I'm going to a summer party Christine is hosting. She and Kurt aren't dating, I got the scoop from Christine, but she is definitely interested in him. As I'm looking out of the window, I think how I've changed since I've left New York. In New York, I was the hot, sexy slut, who flirted with everyone and everything. I was smart though so I wasn't known as blonde or ditzy. Still, I now realize who I though was my best friend was fake. Satine just made friends with the current most popular girl. Christine still hangs out with Satine, but I guess I was the glue between them, so now it's mostly Christine and Rhiannon. I love Chelsea and all, I really do, but I've been with Christine since I was a baby and that kind of bond can't be broken easily. I hope me and her are going to stay friends for many years. We both have plans to go to university in New York, so it would be so amazing if we could be roommates. I hope to introduce Chelsea to Christine and Rhiannon soon, especially Christine. I'm sure they'd all get along well, but Chelsea is in Canada with her family for two weeks and then she has summer camp over here.

At first, I though summer camp was such a sad idea. But I've signed up for so many things because there was such a variety to chose from! I have chosen gymnastics, cheerleading, swimming, tennis, horse riding, aerobics and dance. My mom says that'll stop me doing other things I love such as reading, but for this summer I want to work out since I've gained weight recently. Not much, just enough to worry about. I'm planning on getting my killer body back this vacation though!

Funny. In New York, me and Satine went to the gym obsessively every Wednesday and Saturday, but thank god I got over that. Now, I have cut my exercise back and I prefer the womanly figure so much more, but I won't accept the fat of course. Will doesn't seem to have noticed anything though, so that's a good sign. Here in San Francisco, I'm so much nicer and happier. I am also more laid back and my attitude has definitely improved. I think this is mostly thanks to Will, since he makes me happy. If you're happy you can't be mean to everyone around you. Oh my god, we're landing!

"DELI!!! OH MY GOD, MY DELI!" Christine shouts at the top of her voice, practically catapulting towards me. "FINALLY DELI! OH MY GOD, DELILAH YOU'VE GROWN. I LOVE YOU!!!" People were staring as we ran towards each other like a modern day Romeo and Juliet reunited. We were crying tears of happiness and hugging so tightly.

"CHRISSIE!!! I missed you so much, baby!! My little one. How are you? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" We were screaming and hugging so tightly. The airport must have thought we were long lost lovers.

We jumped in a cab and the guy took us back to her place, where she showed me her new kitten, Arwen. She was a precious little black fluffy kitten who could just be mistake for a big ball of fluff.

"So… what'd you think? My mom has redecorated the house a bit and I want to red decorate my room as well, I just need you to help me! My mom said we can do it ALL ourselves!" she said excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Chrissie, that sounds great, really! But do we have time? We have only one week and the party as well!" I said.

"No, no! Here's the plan. We work out how to re decorate it today, go buy/order things tomorrow, organize our party on Friday, buy the stuff on Saturday, have the party on Sunday and leave at 3am in the morning. Lovely. Oh and also, Rhiannon will come with us tomorrow and will help us with decorating" I was impressed. She had totally planned it out.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! Let's go plan it now!" Me and Christine ran upstairs giggling. This was going to be the most awesome vacation EVER!

**Chapter 8 – Seems Like Long Time No See, Saturday 27****th**** June**

**William**

I haven't seen Delia for about four days and I miss her so much! We speak to each other every day, whether it's me calling or her. Usually me though as she's always doing something. It's one of the things I love about her. I amen't the only thing in her life that she loves. She loves her friends so much and hangs out with them a lot and also she loves sports and reading and she's so smart and… yeah I have to stop blabbering about her! I'm going to see her in a few minutes anyway! I'm at the cab going to Christine's house right now, Christine sounds like a nice girl and I hope she likes me. I know it's very important to girls that their friends approve of their boyfriends, for some reason. Christine sounds pretty from what Delia says. Christine is supposedly very sweet, a brunette with huge, long lashes and black eyes. She's very petite as well and very thin. I take a deep and I see my darling Lila running out to meet me.

"Will! I missed you, baby!" I saw the love in Lila's eyes and I saw her beautiful body and my hormones went mad and my feelings went mad. She just makes me go mad in general. Me and Delilah were making out for about five minutes then, until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I jumped about five miles behind her, that's how much I freaked. Thank god it was just Christine. She was pretty as Lila has said, but nothing compared to her.

"Christine, hi, good to see you! I've heard so much about you!" I kissed her cheek. Most couples get annoyed when their boyfriend/girlfriend does stuff like that, but we've agreed that's it best.

We had a fun day, decorating Christine's room. We painted the walls plain white and the floor was already a light colored wood. She and Delilah had bought a light blue fluffy carpet and her new bookshelf was sloping and the same color as the floor. She got a double bed with white pillows and blue covers with shells on them. The room in general was kind of ocean themed and very pretty, but Delilah's idea for redecorating her room is better. Generally, Delilah is just better. We had fun, all three of us but I was kind of impatient for me and Lila to get into bed. We went to bed at around midnight and me and Lila had to sleep on a double bed on the floor, but I didn't have a problem.

"So, Lila, you have any idea what I want to do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She did too, but not in the good way.

"Will. Definitely not. We're in someone else's house. My best friend's house! I've known her parents for like ever. If anyone ever hears anything, I will die." She said very firmly. Too firmly.

"Oh come on!" I begged. "What's the worst that can happen?" Delilah frowned.

"I won't answer that". She put her PJ's on and got into bed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jesus. Girls. Can't live with them, can't live without them!


	5. Life Is Crashing

**Chapter 9 – My Boyfriend, ****Monday 29****th**** June 2009**

**Delilah**

Me and Will were coolly polite to each other yesterday and today, he left in the morning and when I sent him a text asking: Where r u? xxL, after about fifteen minutes he sent back: Centre. Will b back in about 10mins, trying to find cab. xxW. I breathed. I would so forgive him when he got home. Just I got so annoyed that he asked for it at Christine's. It seemed so wrong. I waited nervously for about fifteen minutes, while Christine reassured me that it'd be OK. I heard the cab pull up in the driveway. Christine whispered "Good luck" and she went down to the garden. I heard Will running up the stairs. He burst into the room.

"Lila! I just wanted to get you something before I leave in a few hours. I know I've been a jerk. But I wanted to ask you properly!" He sad breathlessly. I looked puzzled. What was he asking? "I just wanted to ask you something important…" Suddenly, I had a look of shock. He wasn't going to ask me to marry him right? That was crazy I wasn't even sixteen yet. I would be in six months though. Wait. Shake that away. OK, shook.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He struggled to keep a straight face, but started laughing . "God! You should have seen the look on your face! You were like, Oh my god, he's going to ask me to marry him! Shit, your face was priceless!" He rolled around laughing, while I screamed and jumped on him, trying to hit him. He pinned me down.

"Give up?" He asked, challenging me. "NEVER!" I shouted and tried to struggle away. God, he was strong!

"OK, OK, fine, you win. I'll be your girlfriend". He let go and I reached up to pull him down and kiss him. I pulled back after a few minutes. "Why did you ask though? I've been your girlfriend for so long now!"

"I know", he said, getting off me. "But I still wanted to ask and make it official, you know." I smiled and kissed him again. We sat there for a few more minutes until Christine ran in.

"GUYS! Oh my god, I've been searching EVERYWHERE! The party starts in one hour, Deli! We need to get ready and fix the place". Christine shouted.

"Chrissie! Calm. OK what should we do?" I got up and went to put my arms around her. When she was slightly calm, I organized everything. Christine is a huge drama queen and I had learnt over the years how to deal with it. Me and Christine had bought the food yesterday so all there was too do was open the bags and put everything is bowls. Will did this, while Christine ordered them to bring the pizzas in two hours, so she didn't have to do it then. As Christine says I have the best style, I went upstairs to choose what we should wear. I picked a new pink, very short dress for me. It was my current favorite item of clothing. I paired it with some white chunky jewelry and my black wedge flip flops. I had also got a new black bikini. I had always wanted a plain black skimpy one, so I just bought it a few days ago with Christine. For Christine I picked a light, dark blue, tube dress that was also new. I rootled through my bag and found some more white jewelry and then picked up Christine's white flip flops. I sighed. Why didn't she have wedges? I threw her bikini on her bed and marched downstairs. Why was I so annoyed about the fact that she didn't have any wedges? I looked down at myself. My god, I hadn't lost any weight! Actually, seems like I had gained it. This was annoying. When I get back to San Fran, I'm going back to my personal trainer and fast.

Anyway, we got dressed and the party was in full swing after two hours. Satine hadn't come. I though she just wasn't. Then she didn't. She hadn't changed except perhaps, gotten even more beautiful and thinner. I saw even Will gulping and gazing at her for a few seconds more than necessary. He only got back to normal when I looked at him with my Stop-or-I-will-make-your-life-hell look. When we swam, I looked at her. I felt disgusted that Kurt had kissed her and more. I felt like going and pulling her head off right where she stood. After a while, she approached me.

"Delilah. Long time no see. You look…" I saw her eyes stopping at my stomach, which was definitely not as toned as it was. Her eyes clicked to see me face to face. "Great", she concluded. The bitch. She spotted Will next to me. Her eyes suddenly looked interested and her smile widened.

"Well, hi. I'm Satine. Delilah must have told you all about me. But she hasn't told me about you." Her flirting was so obvious. I saw her hand touch his abs and after a few seconds I heard Will shout and everyone shout and I realized I had jumped on her.

"BITCH. BITCH. BITCH!! BACK STABBING, WHORE! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND. HE'S MINE!" I screamed, pulling her locks practically off her head.

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR. YOU'RE CRAZY. GET OFF!" She also screamed, scratching me with her nails. Claws more like. Will dragged me off her and she got up clumsily, then fell back on her fat ass. She got up quickly, all red.

"You man eater. I thought you were my best friend!" I shouted. I found I was on the verge of tears. What was wrong with my hormones? She saw and looked spitefully at me.

"I was. Was is the past tense. Use your brain, you fat crazy bitch. Yes, you are fat. You've gone to pieces. I wonder how your boyfriend is still with you. All these years you were so much better than me. Now I am. Yes. The truth is hard isn't it? Too bad" This hurt more than her scratches. She turned on her heels and walked away. The crowd stared at me. They seemed sure I'd run after her and pull more of her hair out, but I didn't. Christine made them all go away and I stayed with Will. He put me to bed and I fell straight asleep.

**Chapter 10 – Uh Oh! Here Comes Trouble, Thursday 30****th**** June 2009**

**Delilah**

We left New York Sunday morning. I was glad to get away from what had happened. As I came down for breakfast on Sunday, Christine grinned at me.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble!" she said, handing me a waffle. I scowled. She really wasn't understanding sometimes.

"Leave me alone, you." But I couldn't help smiling at her. Christine just makes everyone around her happy. I wish I had that gift. I also wish I had the ability to not gain weight like Christine does. Maybe the waffle wasn't a good idea. But I was starving, so I just ate it.

"Lila? Can you come up here a second?" I heard Will call from upstairs.

"Yeah, right there", I shouted back. I ran upstairs. I found that I was panting. Seriously, what was wrong with me. Will was in my room, holding a little Swarovski box.

"Hey Will. What is this?" I asked. He opened the little, pink, velvet box. I gasped. It was a brilliant red heart necklace on a chain.

"It's to symbolize my love for you as I kind of didn't know you in December." He tied around my neck. It was so beautiful! I kissed him and then swallowed anxiously.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked concernedly.

"Will. Have I gained weight?" I never discuss my weight or diet with anyone, so this was very hard, especially to discuss with my boyfriend.

"Look, Lila. Maybe you have a little. But I think it suits you. Makes you glow. It's so beautiful, really. Don't listen to that bitch, Satine. She's just jealous of you! Please don't go on an obsessive diet like all those model girls. You're so gorgeous just like this, trust me!" He said honestly. I smiled. I like it so much when people just say the truth. Much easier to deal with. I smiled.

"Well, thanks anyway. It's absolutely gorgeous, I love it!" I kiss him.

"You're more gorgeous though" He kissed me back, more passionately this time. I gently pulled away.

"Nope, not the right time right now. I got to pack!" Shit, I really had to pack! We were leaving in one hour. I took a quick shower, got dressed, had another breakfast (seriously, what WAS wrong with me?), threw all my stuff in my suitcase and ran to catch the cab waiting outside.

Washington was close, so I slept the whole way. When we arrived, me and Chrissie went straight to our hotel.

"Hey Christine, I feel like swimming. Want to go?" I said, looking out of the window at the shining, blue pool.

"No", she said, shaking her head, "Got my period. Really annoying." I smiled and then frowned.

"Chrissie, what's the date?" I asked, turning around.

"29th, why?" she said. I frowned again. I was supposed to get my period on the 17th. Did I even get it last month? I checked my diary. I didn't get it last month.

"Christine, I didn't get my period this month or last." I said, shutting my diary. Seems, like it wasn't only me that was having a frown day. She frowned as well.

"Deli. This is weird. You haven't had your period in two months. Your hormones are all over the place, see the way you were acting with Satine. You are starving ALL the time and as you said, you've been getting a little chubby, no offence or anything. I think it's about time to get you a pregnancy test." She said. I didn't say anything, I just nodded dumbly. I fell back on the bed. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go. Wait here. I'll be back in 10 minutes." She got her bag and ran out. I started blankly ahead for a few minutes before she came running back. We didn't say anything and she just handed it to me.

After a few minutes, I was on the bed again, staring at it. Christine picked it up.

"Lila, Lila, we have a line. I just amen't sure what it means." She rummaged for the box. "Wait, wait, wait! OK, I got it. Look at me, Jesus. I bet it's going to be OK. So this color lines means… Oh God. Oh my God. Lila! Congratulations! You're going to be a Mommy!"

And with that in mind, she dropped it and ran to hug me.


	6. Holiday

**Chapter 10 – So Afraid, Friday 30****th**** June 2009**

**Christine**

I buried my hands in my hands as I saw my best friend, Delilah, pacing the room, ranting on and on.

"This can't be happening! We used protection, I'm sure of it. How effective is that shit? This is America! I'm going to sue. Oh yes, I am! Oh my god, what if he leaves me? A baby is hard enough but without a father it'll be hell! Or should I have an abortion. I could and then it'll just be over and we can continue as normal. But I have a feeling it won't ever be normal. Oh god, I don't know what to do! Should I tell my family or what? Oh crap." She shouted. I winced. The people in the neighboring room must be in real hell by now. They'll come banging at our door anytime now. I heard sobbing from the bed. I went to Delilah and put my arms around her. Seriously, how bad could it be? I mean by the time the baby is actually born, she'll be sixteen and a few months. It's legal then. So, she'll be a young mom. OK who am I kidding? Not even myself. My feelings were rolling from fear to happiness then even to jealousy.

"OK Deli, we'll work this out. Here are your options: you keep it, you have an abortion, or you give it up for adoption. I think you should keep it. Abortion is killing and it's so hard to give it for adoption. Because the moment you see your baby's eyes and then realize you'll never see them again, it's just impossible for you. I mean, I don't know of course. I'm just assuming." I was trying to remain calm for more Deli's sake than mine.

"I am so screwed Christine! I had no idea, I didn't even guess!" She practically hollowed.

"Calm down. Look, my aunt lives here and she says her gynecologist is great. What about we go there and find out what's happening?" I suggested and she nodded. I quickly called my aunt and asked.

"Why do you want to know, Christine?" she inquired.

"No reason. Anyway, thanks and bye!" I hung up quickly before she suspected something. Me and Deli got down and got a cab to the place. We were in the waiting room when Deli turned to me.

"Chrissie. I want to keep it. I know Will might leave me, but it's just so amazing and magical and… I'm so afraid, Christine" She nearly started crying again. Thank god we were called in then, as I wouldn't know what to do if she made a scene in the gynecologists!

"So," said Mrs. Turner, "You're pregnant and you're fifteen and a half. Don't worry, sweetheart, I get cases like these and I won't judge you. I just want to let you know it's illegal to have…" Delilah broke her off.

"OK, lady, not to sound rude or anything, but can we just do this? I know it's illegal and all!" Deli snapped. I was shocked. Weird what pregnancy does to people. Mrs. Turner smiled. She clearly was used to cases like these. So she sat Delilah down and put some goopy stuff on her stomach. Looked icky. Then, she put an X-ray so we could see the baby. We gasped at the same time. It was so beautiful! It was life in her stomach, how amazing!

"When was your last period, Delilah?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"April 17th to April 23rd." She said faintly. She was as shocked as I was.

"So, you baby is nearly eleven weeks. We can't determine the gender yet, but I think it's a boy. You'll feel him kicking anytime soon. You didn't have morning sickness? That's good, makes it more likely to be a boy then. Come back to me or another gynecologist is about two weeks OK?" Delilah didn't reply. She was just entranced by the baby.

"OK, so I think it's time you bought some maternity clothes." Deli snapped around at her. "Since you're still young, what about loose sports clothes? You'll need new bras as well" Mrs. Turner suggested. Delilah nodded and with that, we thanked her and left.

"Christine, did you see it? Did you? Wasn't it amazing? I'm going to have a baby Will!" She squalled.

"Oh my god, finally you're happy! This is great. But you're going to have to tell him!" She dismissed the thought.

"When I get back. Now let's go shopping!" We both giggled as we signaled to a cab to take us to the mall.

**Chapter 11 – It's alright, It's going to be OK, Sunday 2****nd**** July**

**Delilah**

Oh my god. I never though I'd say this, but I'm excited! I really am. In some ways, I'm scared as well, but I can't wait to be a mom. Me and Christine went shopping on Friday, but we didn't get maternity clothes. I am now officially eleven weeks pregnant! I can't feel him kicking yet, but I will soon, they say. I know I shouldn't do this, but I've already though of names! I like Adam and Christian is nice as well. Maybe James, since it's my Dad's name and I like it anyway. Talking of my parent's, I haven't told them yet. I just amen't sure what they're going to say.

"Deli," shouts Christine from the shower, "Call your parents now or I will!" I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. I dialed my house number, then changed my mind and typed in another one.

"Delilah! It's so good to hear from you, sweetie! How are you? How's Kos?" she said. I smiled.

"Grandma, I have news and I amen't sure how to tell my parent's. I'm afraid they'll be disappointed in me, but I know I can trust you." I said.

"Of course you can, Delilah. I won't be mad no matter what it is, OK?" she said, gently. I really did love my Grandma.

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered.

"You are? Well, honey, I certainly didn't expect that. But oh well. I'm happy for you if you're happy. Do you know who the father is?" Grandma was shocked but she tried to disguise it. I know she wasn't really mad and she was going to support me.

"Yes, it's William. Remember you met him? You liked him. I don't know what Dad will say. I'm going to keep it, Grandma. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and I also went to a gynecologist in Washington. She said everything was fine. I also know if it's going to be a girl or a boy!" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice.

"Oh honey! I am glad for you, really I am. William was a very nice boy. Have you told him yet? Good girl. Oh, please tell me! I'm excited now!" I knew she was and I giggled.

"It's a boy! I've also though of names," Grandma laughed and I continued, "I liked Adam, Christian and James as well.

"Oh those are lovely sweetheart. Not to burst your bubble, but you have to tell your parents. Or do you want me to tell them?" she said, even more gently than before.

"Can you? Please. Try and reason with them and tell them how happy I am. Love you, Grandma!" I hung up. I flicked through a baby magazine for a few minutes before Christine came out.

"You called them?" she asked, drying her hair.

"Nope, I called my Grandma. She's going to talk to them. I trust her. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go to a tavern and try Greek food!" I laughed and went to get changed. Annoying, half the stuff I'd packed didn't even fit me or were really tight. Pissing. I picked a loose, red top and a black shorts. Now that I knew I was pregnant, I didn't think I was fat, I was just happy! We went out and ate. It was delicious really, but a little burned.

As, we were strolling through the town, I smelt something delicious. I turned to Christine.

"You smell that?" I sniffed. She shook her head and I followed my nose until I ended up at a pancake shop.

"Oh yum! I want one!" Oh my god, cravings had taken over!

"We just ate," pointed out Christine. I scowled so she backed off and smiled. I ate a banana and strawberry one and then we went back to the hotel to rest. Suddenly, my phone rang. I saw the screen: Mom. OK, breath.

"Hey, Mom" I said, nervously.

"Delilah! My baby, why didn't you tell me first! I wouldn't be mad, just a little concerned." I hadn't been worried about Mom.

"How's Dad?" I said. Then I heard shouting in the background.

"James, no, I'm talking to her!" I heard the door bang. "He's a little cross, sweetheart. But I amen't. Look. If you want to keep it you can, but I hope you realize how much this will change your life. You might not be able to go to college and you might have to postpone school as well. Maybe, Will won't stick by you. I mean, he is a young boy and all."

"Mom, I know. But I'm keeping it. I even though up names!" We happily discussed baby names and everything for a while, until my Mom had to go, as it was costing her a fortune to call Greece.

"Well, good luck, honey and keep safe!" She hung up.

"Now," Christine said, "It's time to call Will."


	7. All Alone

**Chapter 11 – It's alright, It's going to be OK, Sunday 2****nd**** July**

**Delilah**

Oh my god. I never though I'd say this, but I'm excited! I really am. In some ways, I'm scared as well, but I can't wait to be a mom. Me and Christine went shopping on Friday, but we didn't get maternity clothes. I am now officially eleven weeks pregnant! I can't feel him kicking yet, but I will soon, they say. I know I shouldn't do this, but I've already though of names! I like Adam and Christian is nice as well. Maybe James, since it's my Dad's name and I like it anyway. Talking of my parent's, I haven't told them yet. I just amen't sure what they're going to say.

"Deli," shouts Christine from the shower, "Call your parents now or I will!" I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. I dialed my house number, then changed my mind and typed in another one.

"Delilah! It's so good to hear from you, sweetie! How are you? How's Kos?" she said. I smiled.

"Grandma, I have news and I amen't sure how to tell my parent's. I'm afraid they'll be disappointed in me, but I know I can trust you." I said.

"Of course you can, Delilah. I won't be mad no matter what it is, OK?" she said, gently. I really did love my Grandma.

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered.

"You are? Well, honey, I certainly didn't expect that. But oh well. I'm happy for you if you're happy. Do you know who the father is?" Grandma was shocked but she tried to disguise it. I know she wasn't really mad and she was going to support me.

"Yes, it's William. Remember you met him? You liked him. I don't know what Dad will say. I'm going to keep it, Grandma. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and I also went to a gynecologist in Washington. She said everything was fine. I also know if it's going to be a girl or a boy!" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice.

"Oh honey! I am glad for you, really I am. William was a very nice boy. Have you told him yet? Good girl. Oh, please tell me! I'm excited now!" I knew she was and I giggled.

"It's a boy! I've also though of names," Grandma laughed and I continued, "I liked Adam, Christian and James as well.

"Oh those are lovely sweetheart. Not to burst your bubble, but you have to tell your parents. Or do you want me to tell them?" she said, even more gently than before.

"Can you? Please. Try and reason with them and tell them how happy I am. Love you, Grandma!" I hung up. I flicked through a baby magazine for a few minutes before Christine came out.

"You called them?" she asked, drying her hair.

"Nope, I called my Grandma. She's going to talk to them. I trust her. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go to a tavern and try Greek food!" I laughed and went to get changed. Annoying, half the stuff I'd packed didn't even fit me or were really tight. Pissing. I picked a loose, red top and a black shorts. Now that I knew I was pregnant, I didn't think I was fat, I was just happy! We went out and ate. It was delicious really, but a little burned.

As, we were strolling through the town, I smelt something delicious. I turned to Christine.

"You smell that?" I sniffed. She shook her head and I followed my nose until I ended up at a pancake shop.

"Oh yum! I want one!" Oh my god, cravings had taken over!

"We just ate," pointed out Christine. I scowled so she backed off and smiled. I ate a banana and strawberry one and then we went back to the hotel to rest. Suddenly, my phone rang. I saw the screen: Mom. OK, breath.

"Hey, Mom" I said, nervously.

"Delilah! My baby, why didn't you tell me first! I wouldn't be mad, just a little concerned." I hadn't been worried about Mom.

"How's Dad?" I said. Then I heard shouting in the background.

"James, no, I'm talking to her!" I heard the door bang. "He's a little cross, sweetheart. But I amen't. Look. If you want to keep it you can, but I hope you realize how much this will change your life. You might not be able to go to college and you might have to postpone school as well. Maybe, Will won't stick by you. I mean, he is a young boy and all."

"Mom, I know. But I'm keeping it. I even though up names!" We happily discussed baby names and everything for a while, until my Mom had to go, as it was costing her a fortune to call Greece.

"Well, good luck, honey and keep safe!" She hung up.

"Now," Christine said, "It's time to call Will."

**Chapter 12 – Shattered Glass, Friday 7****th**** July**

**Delilah**

We cut the trip early. Instead of going to Hawaii, we just went back. I felt really bad for ruining Christine's holiday but she just shrugged it off.

"Whatever," she said, "You're allowed! But make sure to come a visit me a lot and call me ALL the time and tell me about your pregnancy OK?" I promised. We hugged so tightly when she got off at the New York airport. I had a few hours to kill before my plane to San Francisco so I bought some baby books and magazines.

When I arrived home, Chelsea was there to greet me. I realized I hadn't told her.

"Lila! Oh my god, why did you cut your trip short? Your parents didn't tell me or anything. Why do you have baby books? Is your Mom pregnant or something?" She asked, confused. I shook my head. "Who, then?" She gasped. "You? OH MY GOD, poor thing!" She hugged me.

"Shellie, I'm happy, really! I can't wait! I think I'm going to call him either Adam or James. What'd you think?" I said, happily, with a huge smile.

"It's a him? Delilah! Why didn't you tell me?" She said, crossly. She seemed more shocked that I didn't tell her rather than the fact I was pregnant. "Seriously, I though we were best friends. Yes I like the names. I also like Jason though, what about that?" I laughed. Typical Shellie!

"I found out in Washington. I went to a gynecologist and she told me it was a boy. I'm nearly twelve weeks now! Well, I will be on Sunday. I'm supposed to go to the gynecologist when I'm thirteen weeks. Do you want to come with me?" She squealed.

"Oh my god, OF COURSE!" We were laughing and talking for a while until I asked her how it was going with Jack. She grinned.

"Great! Really amazing. He says he's like addicted to me and can't get enough. I'm so happy. I mean finally I have him! After all these years that I was sad that he was with other people, now he's with me and I love him! Just he hasn't told me he loves me yet… Maybe he doesn't. Look, please, tell Will. I'm leaving now. Just call him or go and meet him, OK?" She gave me a giant hug and left. With that I sent Will a text: Come over. I've missed you and come home early. xxL. He sent back: Coming in 10mins. xxW. I swallowed. Wouldn't he notice? I sat down with some baby books until he rang the bell. I heard my mom open it and greet him, nervously. I hope she wouldn't tell him! I wanted to be the one to do that.

"Delilah! Oh my god, babe, I missed you so much! I can't say I amen't glad though." He kissed me passionately and I knew what he wanted. He hadn't had some for a long time, just I hadn't been in the mood recently. I pushed him off. He sighed and fell back on my bed.

"Why, Lila. I mean, it's been ages. I mean, what's wrong? Look, just tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that". He pulled me down on his lap and kissed my forehead.

"OK. I'll just tell you now. But I don't know if you'll stick by me and it's so nerve-racking and I amen't certain what I'm going to do about it, but I just want to tell you, OK? I'm… I'm pregnant…" I said, quietly. He got so stiff, I nearly tipped off his lap. I groaned to myself.

"It's… I… You didn't… What the hell… How?" He spluttered.

"I'm so sorry. Condoms are just not 100% safe. They're like 97% or something like that. I really am sorry. But I want to keep it." I said, very bravely as you don't know how scared I was.

"What the hell. You can't keep it! It's madness!" he shouted.

"I went to a gynecologist in Washington and she told me it was a boy. I'm nearly twelve weeks and I'm going again when I'm thirteen weeks. Please come with me. It's magical, you'll see. I know you're scared, but it's going to be OK. We'll manage"

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a son. No way. I can't. It might be magical for you, but you've always been pretty maternal. I mean, I want kids but when I'm like 30! Not when I'm not even 16. You will manage, I know you will. But I can't do this. It's your decision, it's your baby", He said, practically spitting the words out.

"But it's yours too! I can't do this alone, Will. I need you." I said, pleading with him.

"You should have though of that before you got pregnant", he said in a voice that certainly wasn't like him. He walked towards my door, then he hesitated and turned around. "Call me, if you change your mind."

"I won't", I whispered, but I amen't sure he heard me. He swallowed and left my room, leaving me to cope with it alone.


End file.
